


Quite a Mess

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Big dick cas, But Cas is only like 6 years older, Cas feel guilty, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Cum Play, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Introvert Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Bites, Meeting the Parents, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Slick Play, Super Slick Dean, Support Group, Used Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Dean heads to a support group to help him with his problems.  Those problems deal with his over production of slick.At the group, he meets handsome alpha Castiel who needs to talk about his problems too.





	1. All Inclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acklesbbykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt from a Destiel FB group I follow. Thanks to the suggestion by acklesbbykate.  
> This chapter one, so no smut yet.  
> This had not been beta read.

When Dean presented as an omega, no one was really surprised. When he was growing up, he liked to help Mary in the kitchen and fussed over Sam. When he was upset, he practically made nests to calm himself down.

What surprised people though was the amount of slick he produced. He’d been prepared to go through what was typical for an omega to experience from what he learned in health class. Turns out, he wasn’t typical.

Dean had a glandular problem. When a normal omega gets wet, they produce enough slick to lead to a comfortable session of intercourse. When Dean got wet, he would pray to the gods that he wouldn’t leak through the mattress. When his first heat hit, he had the normal fever and cramps but he woke up swimming in slick.

Panicking, he’d called his mom into the room. Judging by the look of surprise in her eyes, Dean knew something was wrong. She’d taken Dean to his omega doctor, who seemed nonplussed by his condition.

A glandular problem that made him over produce slick was what he’d said. It wasn’t common but it wasn’t life threatening. So unless Dean never wanted to drink water again, he’d have to deal with it. Every heat, Dean’s bed would be made up with special sheets to prevent ruining the mattress and even special made slick pads. He’d double his omega heat briefs if he wanted to walk around the house. He never left though.

The kids at school finding out about his condition didn’t boast well for his already socially awkward days. They’d call him Messy Winchester or something equally uncreative. So he did what he had to and that was it.

When Dean wasn’t in heat, he’d work his ass off, graduating high school with a near perfect GPA and doing the same in college. With a degree in literature, he chose a job that he could shut himself in with ease.

He was an amateur author but his main job was as an editor. It paid the bills and he only had to go to the office once a month for the staff meetings. He wasn’t a virgin. He’s been out to bars and picked up drunk alphas, hoping they wouldn’t notice his extra mess.  Of course they would and they would tease him about how wet he got, saying that it wasn’t hot and refuse to finish.

He still loved to bake with his mom. Once a week, his family would have a family dinner. John and Sam sharing a beer in the living room while Dean and Mary prepared dinner and desert.

 

Dean was kneading a pile of pie dough when his mother slipped a piece of paper from her purse and slid it over to where he could see in on the counter. It read _All Inclusive support group – Alpha, beta, omega – All welcome. You can talk about your issues or you can listen to others. We won’t judge you or yours._ Below the time and place was listed.

“You know we worry about you, sweetie.” His mother’s voice was small, worried. “Paying someone to listen to you hasn’t helped, maybe listening to others will.” She placed a hand on his shoulder before she turned back to dinner.

Mary had tried to get him to do things like this before. Weird support groups with tacky fliers and bad puns. She’d even tried to convince him to talk to a doctor. But there wasn’t anything to do about his problem. This advert was different. It wasn’t exclusive or even specific.

He bit his lip, reading over the paper again. “Okay, ma. I’ll think about it.” He went back to the pie dough.

His mother practically squealed, hugging him. “Oh baby, I’m so happy.”

He waved his hand in the air, ignoring everyone’s chatter. The truth was Dean was worried about himself too.

 

After dinner was over and cleaned up, Dean drove himself to his dark house. It wasn’t big but it was his. Unable to sleep, he stared at the paper on his bedside table. Maybe someone there would understand him. Who knows.

 

The all-inclusive group met on Thursday nights. Not like it mattered to Dean. He didn’t really have a schedule. He sat in his car for a few minutes once he got to the center. The group was held in the basement of an old church. Dean snorted. He was going to hell anyway.

Stepping through the unnervingly creaky door, the smell of uneasy alpha and omega found his nose as well as neutral beta. The smell made his stomach roll. Around the center of the room a circle of chairs was set up like you see in those movies about AA. Along the wall was a table with stale cookies and burnt coffee. The burnt coffee made Dean’s nose tingle.

A large hand on Dean’s shoulder made him jump. Turning around, he saw a tall skinny beta.

“Hi. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you there. My name’s Garth. Welcome to the all-inclusive group.” The beta seemed to have a large smile permanently plastered to his face. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

Dean scuffed his shoe on the tiled floor. “No, uh, this is my first time here.”

“Well, don’t be too shy here. Everyone here is here to talk, listen, or both.” He patted Dean on the shoulder and made his way to the circle of chairs. Dean thought he spotted the man pull out a sock puppet.

_Dude._

Taking a seat, Dean kept his eyes on his boots. He picked at an invisible something that kept him from looking up or around at anyone. After a few minutes, everyone took their seats and the room grew quiet.

The tall beta stood up once everyone was seated. “Okay everyone. I’d like to thank everyone for being here. I see some familiar faces as well as new ones.” Dean peaked up at Garth, his gaze returned from the tall man.  He returned his gaze to the floor.

“Let me start. Hello, my name is Garth.” Hellos echoed through the circle. “I have DID. Or some people might call it Multiple Personalities. I’m mainly in control but sometimes my other side comes out. My mate, Bess, can bring me back.” He smiled, facing the circle.

For several minutes it continued the same. Someone would introduce themselves and their problems. Some people passed on the problems part. There was a beta who’d lost her mate. An alpha who couldn’t have children. And an omega who just lost her child. Dean felt inadequate to be here, to say the least. His problem wasn’t as bad as someone you loved dying.

When it came to his turn, he didn’t stand, didn’t make eye contact, and he didn’t spill his beans. He stated his name and fell quiet again.

 

His Thursday night went about the same way for several weeks. Listening to the people around the circle was kind of therapeutic. After sitting and listening to the group for weeks, Dean wanted to talk. He felt as close to the people in the group as he could, given that he didn’t stick around to make proper introductions.

When Dean stood, the circle fell quiet. “Hi, my name is Dean.” Hellos were echoed through the circle like always. “I have a, uh…” He peeked his eyes around, Garth having a patient smile on his face. Dean opened his mouth to finish when the door opened ad she stopped in his tracks. Looking behind him, he saw who interrupted him. The entire room did the same.

The intruder was tall, dark, and handsome. An alpha if Dean had ever seen one. He inched into the room, awkward set to his lips. _Gods, his eyes were blue._

“Sorry I’m late.” His deep voice rumbled. Taking a seat, the intruder was forgotten, all eyes turned back to Dean. His eyes were glued to the ground again.

“Dean, you can continue.” Garth murmured softly.

Dean cleared his throat, playing with an old necklace Sam had gotten him when they were younger. “I, uh, I have a glandular problem.” His face burned and his body twitched. “I.. when I get… aroused, I make too much slick.”

The room was quiet for a second until an alpha who was there to complain about how much he _didn’t_ get laid laughed. “Dude, you mean you get super wet?” he joked. “What’s the problem?”

Dean’s face felt like it was straight in flames. “The amount is the problem.” His voice was small but hard. “It gets awkward. An average alpha is usually, er, insufficient to get the job done.” The alpha who’d made the joke looked like he was about to state how he was sufficient enough before Garth interrupted them.

“Thank you for finally opening up to us, Dean.” Garth smiled.

The omega twitched, unused to public speech, for the last several minutes of the meeting. When Garth dismissed, he booked it.

 

The following Thursday, Dean almost didn’t go to the group. But he did. Sitting in his car for almost too long, he was the last in, taking the only available chair, next to the tall alpha who’d interrupted last weeks meeting. He was older, handsome.

He smelled good. People have smelled good to Dean before but never enough to make his mouth water. The alpha smelled like a thunderstorm was rolling over a beach where you’re enjoying a bonfire. Dean was trying to pinpoint the scent of the burning wood when the alpha stood up and started talking, his voice rumbling.

“Hello everyone, my name is Castiel.” More hellos echoed. “I’m here because when people find out about my condition, I feel like they try to get close to me for the wrong reasons, using me for their own gain.” Dean’s brown knitted, listening to the alpha’s deep voice timber on. “I have an above average knot. Well, above average everything.” Dean choked, people started to whisper around the circle. “I mean, like, very large.”

Dean closed his eyes. _Why, oh why, did I show up tonight?_

“Sometimes it’s often painful for my partner. Not only am I above average but the amount of seed I produce is almost impossible to comprehend.” Dean nearly fainted. Fuck, this guy was forward.

Garth seemed unbothered by Castiel’s confession.

The alpha continued. “People seem to want to see if the rumors are true. They trick me into believing they care about me, sleep with me, and then leave.” Castiel scratched his cheek. “A notch in their bedpost, it seems.”

Dean frowned. Poor dude. Dean knew what he was getting into with his one night stands. This guy’s feelings keep getting fucked with. All because of his big knot.

Dickweed from last week laughed. He promptly shut up when Dean and Castiel sent nasty stares his way. After the meeting, Dean didn’t leave. He slowly made his way to the refreshments table, sipping on the burnt coffee.

“Terrible coffee, isn’t it?” a deep voice rumbled behind Dean, making him jump, almost spilling the contents of his cup. Castiel stood there, a similar cup in his hand. This week there was a layer of scruff covering his beautiful features.

“Oh, uh, Yeah.” Dean peered into his cup, frowning. “Maybe it’s the same coffee as last week.” He joked, trying to lighten his mood.

Castiel snorted, dumping his coffee into the nearby sink. “I wouldn’t doubt it. I know a place that has better coffee.”

Dean nodded, not sure why the guy would tell him that. Not sure what to say, he took another drink of the coffee, grimacing.

The alpha cleared his throat, fiddling with his empty cup. “You could, uh, join me. For that coffee. If you’d like.”

Dean’s eyes snapped to the alphas, brilliant and nervous. “Oh, uh. Yeah. That sounds nice.” He dumped his coffee and they made their way to the door.

 

Dean followed Castiel in his car to only park at a little pastry shop a couple blocks from his parent’s house. The building was small but well lit. A white awning with the words _Gabriel’s Garden_ written in golden scrawl covered the door.

When they walked through the door, sounding a tinkling bell above the door, the girl at the counter greats Castiel by name. After ordering their coffees, the alpha leads them to a table in the corner.

“You must be a regular here.” Dean stated, looking back at the girl at the counter.

Casitel smiled, looking at Dean. “You could say that.”

Their coffee arrived, delivered by the young girl, Dean sipped at the sweet concoction he’d picked, relishing in the fresh taste, warmth spreading though his belly and into his limbs. He admired the alpha’s features, handsome and strong.

“So, Dean, tell me a little bit about yourself.” Castiel broke him from his sweet thoughts.

Dean fiddled with the cup. “Oh, uh.” He bit his lip, thinking of what to say. He wasn’t a very exciting person. “Well, I’m an editor who works from home. Since high school, I’ve been kind of an introvert.”

Castiel hummed, his eyes on Dean. It seemed like he was studying the omega, making him blush. “And what do you do in your free time?”

“Not much.” Dean didn’t meet the man’s eyes. “I write a little bit as a hobby but it’s mostly work. And my family.”

A smile broke out on the alpha’s face, making his face lighter. “Family is rather important, I do agree.” He took a slow drink of his coffee. As he was about to say something else, a clatter came from the kitchen, making Dean jump.

“Cassie!” a voice boomed from behind them. Turning, Dean saw a man with honey eyes and hair making his way toward them. “And who is this?” the strangers eyes sparkled.

“Gabriel.” It came out as a bit of a warning, but he still smiled. “This is Dean. Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel.” He waved his hand in the air in between the two. “We met at that group. Figured he’d rather have your coffee that the sludge they have there.”

Gabriel laughed. “I hope it’d better than that so called sludge. And Cassie, it’s our coffee.” He said like he was trying to remind him of something for the hundredth time.

Castiel turned to Dean. “I am partial owner of this fine establishment.” He explained. “I mostly work as its financial adviser and marketer for his candies.”

Gabriel nods, taking a seat next to Castiel. “He’s being modest. I also run an online candy shop. Baby bro here travels all over for me to promote my shop.” The smell of content beta and strawberry syrup wafted under Dean’s nose. “I’m going global so Cassie may travel farther in the near future. Australia, parts of Europe. Even Japan.”

Dean smiled at the older brother. “That’s awesome. Why don’t you open a candy shop too? Or put a candy counter in here?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and held up a hand to interrupt his brother before he could start talking. Gabriel looked a bit affronted. “Gabriel’s explanation can be quite long winded. The explanation is simple. This shop is his dream so he focuses on that. The candies are a hobby. Also taxes.”

Dean nodded, not really getting it. He finished his coffee, playing with the eco-friendly stamped lid.  

The beta pulled a sucker from his pocket, plopping it into mouth. “Castiel here is good with numbers so I had to keep him close.”

The alpha rolled his eyes again. “The only reason I’m his financial adviser is because we’ve had other people run for the hills with his antics.”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, slurping in his sucker. “They just can’t take some innocent jokes. It was nice meeting you, Dean-o. But my pastries await me.” He strode back to the kitchen, bopping his head to music no one heard.

“So now you’ve met Gabriel. He can be a bit odd.” Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled at the alpha. “I don’t mind. I don’t see people much so I wouldn’t have noticed anything off.

“Does your work keep you busy? It doesn’t have interactions with clients?” Castiel asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, uh. No. I just edit. I’m not assigned to specific clients or anything. I refer to myself as the ghost at the company.” He picked at his nail. Clearing his throat, he felt a bit awkward.

Castiel hummed. “You are very not a ghost, Dean. You’re too beautiful to be invisible.”

The omega flushed from his ears down below his collar. Yes, people called Dean attractive but they’d only liked his face, his body. They never stuck around, not once they noticed his problem.

They made some more small talk, discussing their hobbies and their family. Apparently Cas liked to run. _Gross_. He was also 6 years Dean's senior, which he could get behind. When Castiel walked Dean to his car, the omega felt a hand on his back, leading their way.

Dean chewed on his lip. “Thank you. For the coffee.” He played with his sleeve.

“You’re quite welcome, Dean.” Castiel rumbled. “If you’d like, I want to do this again. Maybe something more than coffee.” A slight flush made its way over the alpha’s cheeks but his eyes were still intent.

Dean mulled over his answer. He could say no and be done with it, go about his way. Or he could say yes. Say yes to the possibility to something different. Something that could end well. He was used to getting hurt. “I’d love to, Castiel.”

A small smile played on the alphas lips. “Can I get your number?”

Giving his number to the alpha and receiving his in return, Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. Something Dean hasn’t felt since he was in middle school. He kissed Castiel on the cheek, getting into his car and heading home. A smile stayed on Dean’s face the entire drive home. He felt like he was going crazy. He slept well that night, not waking up until the sun was high in the sky.


	2. Dinner and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Castiel goes well. How about after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had to work everyday and I've just been tired.  
> Thank you for the reads guys.  
> Not beta'd.

The weekend went well. It was quiet but pleasant. Dean was knees deep into the worst story he’d ever read when his phone went off. He’d received a picture from Castiel of a younger dog, covered in mud and looked like it was smiling.

    Castiel: Dean, never get a dog. It’ll drag you through the mud then give you a smug smile. Castiel.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. The muddy dog looked almost puppy age. Dean wondered if the alpha had gotten himself a companion after so many people had used him, resigned to never mating. The thought made Dean frown.

    Dean: Cas, Dogs are like children. They make a mess of things but are still so precious. Never take them for granted.

A response came almost immediately.

    Castiel:  I’d never take her for granted. I’d never take you for granted either, beauty.

The omegas heart beat hard, his face flushed red. Castiel had commented on his looks twice now. Before Dean could change his mind, he typed his response and hit send.

     Dean: Nor I, you, Alpha.

 

Dean had received a call from Castiel on Tuesday inviting him to dinner Thursday evening. Of course he accepted, preferring to spend time with the alpha alone versus with a room full of strangers.

    Dean: Is it going to be fancy? I don’t really have dress clothes. I don’t normally go out.

Dean bit his nail.

    Castiel: No, it’s rather relaxed. Your normal attire should be suitable.

He released his nail, relieved.

    Dean: Sweet. To be honest, I’m kind of nervous.

He mentally kicked himself once he hit send. Why would he admit that?

    Castiel: I am too, beauty.

Dean smiled down at his phone like an idiot.

 

All of Wednesday and Thursday morning, Dean’s butterflies turned into pterodactyls. Grooming and moisturizing wasn’t something he was used to. He wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen and that involved a razor, lotion, and lots of self-doubt.

Deciding on a Henley nearly the color of his eyes and dark jeans, Dean texted Castiel his address. He’d never been primping before but he feels like he was doing that. He straightened up while waiting for the time to draw closer.

Brushing his teeth for the third time, Dean was interrupted by a knock on the door that reverberated through his house.

Opening the door, Dean found the magnificent sight of his alpha date, wearing a deep blue t-shirt with the logo for some game dealing with the nuclear apocalypse and some very attractive jeans that outlined the cock that he often thought of.

Ducking his head, Dean closed the door and locked it behind himself.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel’s voice rumbled, making Dean’s flesh breakout into goose bumps.

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean returned, meeting eyes with his date for the evening. The alpha's hair was messy but it looked good.  “Are you ready to go?”

Castiel nodded, gesturing for Dean to lead the way to his car. Opening the door for the omega, he gave Dean a slight bow, tilting his head back a fraction. Dean’s breath stuttered from his throat.

 

Dean chuckled when Castiel pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

Parking the car, Castiel turned to his companion. “Did I miss something?”

Shaking his head, Dean smiled at the alpha. “Nah, man. My aunt just owns this joint.”

The alphas face fell, a frown forming between his brows. “We could go somewhere else, Dean.”

He waved his hand toward the alpha, opening his own door. He waited for Castiel to catch up. “No, it’s fine. This is actually one place I’m comfortable being.”

Relief flitted across Castiel’s face. “Good. Shall we?” he held his arm out for Dean to take. They made their way through the door, their noses being assaulted by the smell of greasy burgers and beer. It was a slow Thursday night, the usual slow crowd. And Ellen.

“You’re here at a good time, boy.” His near aunt half hugged him, peering over at the alpha. “The crowds are small. You and your friend here can have your normal booth.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean said ad indicated between the woman and his date. “Aunt Ellen, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my aunt, Ellen.” The two traded pleasantries.

Once at the booth, Dean grabbed a menu, though he already had it memorized. Castiel grabbed one too, sneaking glances at Dean from over it.

“So, Cas.” Dean started, fiddling with the worn edges of the laminated paper. “How’s your week been?”

The alpha laid his menu down, giving Dean his entire attention. “It’s been good, Dean. Penelope has been a good girl since her little impromptu mud bath. I enjoyed being able to share that with you.”

Dean blushed, smiling into his menu. “Me too, Cas.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow at him. “I see you’ve given me a nickname.”

The omega’s face turned even redder. “Uh, yeah. Castiel can be kind of a mouthful.” After realizing what he said, Dean’s entire body felt like it was on fire and dunked in ice water simultaneously.

Castiel smiled and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Jo came to their table just then, interrupting whatever Castiel was about to say. That seems to happen a lot with them. She threw her blond hair over her shoulder, clearing her throat. She gave them her best server smile.  “Hi, guys. My name is Jo. I’ll be your server today. Could I start you guys with some drinks?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap, Jo. Cas here already knows you’re family.”

Jo’s tight shoulders dropped into a more natural slump, same with her face. “Oh, thank god. If I had to fake all night, I was going to lose my mind. What can I get you fellas?”

Castiel raised a brow but ordered a burger and fries. Dean thanked his lucky stars the guy wasn’t into rabbit food and ordered the same with a beer.  They made small talk until the food arrived, causing Dean’s mouth to water. Just as he was about to shove some fries into his mouth, a low moan came from across the table.

Looking up, he witnessed the alpha with his mouth full of burger and his eyes closed. Dean could die. Even with his mouth full and a greasy mess, the alpha was still gorgeous. Looking away, Dean started quietly eating his food, hoping that the arousal he felt didn’t lead to an embarrassing public situation.

They finished their meal with light conversation and hardly any interruptions from Jo. Dean ordered another beer when Jo came to clear their table but Castiel opted for just water.

“I’m glad you asked me here tonight.” Dean played with the label on his bottle. ”I’ve had a nice time.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, I’m glad you agreed to come. And I’ve had a nice time too, Dean. Especially with the view.”

Cas meant him. Dean ducked his head and smiled. “You know, my view wasn’t so bad either.”

The alpha laughed, his eyes shining. “I’m glad you seem to think so.” He seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say next. “Would you like to move this some place more, uh, private?” A slight blush crept its way over the man’s face.

“Yes.” Dean seemed quick to answer but relief flooded Castiel’s expression. “I was honestly afraid to ask.”

“I was afraid to ask, too.” A laugh rumbled low in the alpha's chest.

The ride home was silent but comfortable. A little bit of nerves bled into Dean’s scent the closer they got to his house. He sent a little prayer to a god he didn’t believe in that whatever happened, tonight wouldn’t scare the alpha away. He could feel the thrum of nerves through the car.

Castiel walked Dean to the door, hand on his lower back. The feeling made Dean’s heart fly. When he finally unlocked the door, the pterodactyls in his stomach returned. He threw his keys into a bowl by the door and turned to the alpha. “Would you like a drink?” It’s the polite thing to ask.

Something dark and hot crossed the alphas eyes. “I would, Dean. But I doubt you’d have it in your kitchen. Though I’m sure we can… make arrangements.” He stalked slowly toward the omega.

Dean’s blood ran hot. The alpha crowded him against the wall, burying his nose in the omega’s scent gland. Slick started to slip from his hole.

“Gods, omega. You smell exquisite, don’t you?” Castiel panted.” “I could just eat you up.”

The scent of omega arousal wafted through the air, mingling with alpha arousal. It was intoxicating. The slick started to seep through his pants.

A needy noise escaped from the omega's lips. He wanted to feel and smell the alpha in all his glorious splendor.

Without taking his nose from Dean’s neck, Castiel lifted Dean, prompting him to wrap his legs around his midsection.

Dean felt the substantial erection grinding into his ass, making his slick leave his hole to a new level. “Alpha, I want you.” He felt lips and teeth on his neck, making him moan low and loud. Oh, did he want the alpha who smelled like thunderstorms and fire.

“I want you too, beauty. Where?” Castiel asked in between licks of the ambrosia that was Dean’s scent.

“Bed. Down the hall. Last door on the right.” Dean breathed the instruction, almost silent. “Please, alpha.”

Once the alpha deposited Dean onto the bed, he started to strip. Castiel’s muscles flexed and contracted as he moved. At the sight, Dean’s mouth watered, wanting to get his mouth all over the other man. Dean stripped his shirt too.

When Castiel removed his boxers, Dean’s jaw dropped. Fuck, he was _big._ Bigger than Dean had imagined. His cock was heavy and thick, knot already forming at the base. The alpha’s balls were an impressive feat in and of themselves. Dean moaned at the sight alone.

“You want this, omega?” Castiel crawled onto the bed, arms bracketing Dean. “Want me?”

Dean nodded furiously, pants soaked and uncomfortable. “Yes. Please.” He whimpered.

“As you wish.” Castiel responded, a devious smile spread on his face. He stripped Dean of his pants, throwing them with a splat onto the floor. “Oh, are you a sight, darling.”

A blush spread down Dean’s chest. “You’re one to talk. Look at you, Alpha.” He surged forward, attacking Castiel’s mouth with his own. The kiss was filled with tongue, teeth, and passion.

Castiel moved his mouth down the omega's neck, to his nipples, delivering attention to both, down to his stomach. The alpha nipped Dean’s thigh, making him moan.

Dean’s breath lodged in his throat. Castiel was looking at his fluttering, flooded hole.

Catiel could see why what he meant by a mess. “Oh, Omega. Look at you.” Castiel breathed.

Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the stinging words.

“I could drink you up. Look how wet you are. All for me.” He lathed his tongue over Dean’s hole, causing him to moan.

 Fuck, Castiel’s tongue felt like hot velvet at his entrance. Caressing him open. No one had ever eaten him out. Dean wondered if he could come like this. Probably. Most likely. His hole was leaking faster than Castiel could lap it up. The most obscene noises were coming from between his legs. Slurping and moaning to match his own.

Easily sliding two fingers in to Dean, Castiel diverted his mouth to the omega’s cock. The noises spilling from Dean’s mouth morphing more and more into gibberish and nonsense. He popped off the omega’s cock. Castiel sat back, watching himself finger Dean’s hole.

Sliding in a third finger, stretching and scissoring, the alpha watched the slick nearly pour out of Dean. His cock got impossibly harder. The flush made its way down Dean's nipples, making his freckles pop and gleam in his own sweat. He could watch this all day.

“Alpha.” Dean moaned. His breath was ragged and fast. “Alpha, please. I want to feel you.”

Castiel groaned. “I have to stretch you, baby. Only a little longer.” He tried to sound reassuring, he kissed the omega’s thigh. He added a fourth finger, Dean’s hole making squelching noises with every pass. A puddle started to form on the bed. Castiel loved the mess. Feeling how wet the omega was for him was driving him crazy. He’d smell like Dean for days with how much slick was on his body.

“Please.” Dean’s voice was urgent and broken. “Please, I need you inside of me. Need your cock stretching me, alpha.” He moaned when Castiel crooked his fingers.

Castiel’s resolve finally snapped. “Want me to fuck you? Want me to shove my cock into you?”

Dean whined, nodding his head wildly. “Yes! Yes, Alpha, please.”

Castiel removed his fingers, stroking his cock with his soaking hand. “You got it, beautiful. I’m going to fuck you, just the way you want.” He lifted Dean’s legs and bent them toward his chest, almost bending him in half. Dean held his legs behind the knees, leaving the alpha with two free hands.

Damn, Castiel hoped this wasn’t just a notch in Dean’s bedpost like most of his other partners. Easing the tip of his cock into Dean, both men groaned. As he slowly inched his way in, Dean could feel himself stretch.

God, the stretch was so much. It almost burned. Castiel’s cock was so big, already filling Dean. He could feel his slick easing Castiel’s way in, dripping and leaking. He was glad  he thought to put the plastic sheets on under the normal ones.

“God, Alpha, you’re filling me so good.” Dean moaned, pulling his knees tighter to his chest.

Castiel groaned as he bottomed out, relishing in how tight and hot Dean’s insides were, hugging him and pulling him in. “You’re taking me so well, baby. Look at you, so wet for me. So tight.”

Dean was content to lay here with Castiel’s huge cock shoved so deep into him, he could nearly taste him. Until the alpha started to move. “Oh god. Oh, Alpha.” Dean moaned and threw his head around. With every thrust, Castiel hit his prostate, making Dean call out.

The noises coming from Dean’s hole were so obscene, so wet and sloppy. He could live with this. He could get used to actually enjoying sex. But he also enjoyed Castiel as a person, how soft he was, how funny he could be.

Both men were covered in sweat and smeared in slick. “Do you want to come like this, just on my cock?” Castiel panted, thrusts hard and on target. “Think I could make you come like that, baby?”

“Yes, Alpha. Please!” Dean keened. Not even dildos filled Dean like this, filling him just right.

Dean could feel the alpha's knot start to swell slowly bigger, his balls hitting the omegas ass with every pass. His mind was going wild but was at a standstill at the same time. His thoughts focused not only the cock inside of him and the pleasure it was bringing him but of the man himself. The coil in Dean’s groin winding tighter and tighter, becoming impossibly tight.

Castiel’s steady pace started to falter. “I’m close, Omega. I’m going to fill you so full. Come so hard inside you.”

All Dean could do was whine and nod, teetering on the edge of the precipice. Castiel’s knot started to breach him, making Dean snap, body going taught, milking the alphas knot. He came with a cry, spilling over his abdomen. A few more thrusts and Castiel was grunting and groaning, release spilling into the omega.

The alphas knot felt like it was about to tear Dean open but it felt so right, ripping a second orgasm from Dean. Castiel came again and again, orgasm after orgasm, spilling so much seed into the omega.

Dean could feel the warmth spread through him, felt his stomach bulge with the amount of cum filling him.

His knot secure, Castiel carefully leaned back. He moaned at the sights, some cum seeped from Dean. The alpha dipped his fingers into the mess, smearing it into the omegas thighs. Shifting again, more seed spilled out. Castiel repeated himself, smearing his cum on the omegas chest and stomach, rubbing his scent into the other man’s body.

The thought of Dean walking around smelling like him for days sent another orgasm through his body, spilling even more seed into the omega.

Dean relished in the treatment, feeling cherished. No one had ever bothered the knot him, let alone scent mark him with their seed. With every move, more leaked from Dean and the more Castiel scooped up, marking him even further.

Dean was content enough to start to doze off. Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean’s chest, neck, cheeks, and between his thighs. He hummed happily. When Castiel’s knot went down ( _which lasted over an hour, by the way)_ he didn’t move away.

“Turn over, Omega.” The alpha ordered, nudging him. Dean followed almost immediately. For a few seconds, Castiel just watched their combined fluids drip from Dean. He delved in, licking and lapping up the mess, groaning at their taste.

Dean yelled at the unexpected contact but it felt so good, soothing his pink hole. With every pass of his tongue, more cum and slick leaked out and the more Castiel licked it up and the more he licked the more turned on Dean became. When Dean was empty, Castiel placed a kiss on either ass cheek. Flipping Dean, he kissed the omega, seed still in his mouth, shared between the two of them. Dean moaned into the kiss.

“You are something spectacular, Omega.” Castiel crooned, cradling Dean’s head.

Dean blushed, as if he wasn’t just stuffed full of the man and his cum. “So are you, Alpha.” He got up, indicating for Castiel to stay put. His legs were wobbly and he felt happy. Dean cleaned his self with a washcloth, avoiding his chest and stomach, wanting to keep as much of the alpha on him a possible.

Dean left the bathroom to see Castiel stood by the bed, phone in hand and boxers already on.  His heart dropped. Was the alpha already leaving? Of course he was leaving. He just wanted to see you get wet.

Castiel turned, smiling at Dean. “I would have laid back down but then I’d get messy all over again.” He chuckled, waving his phone. “Gabriel wished us luck on our date. A bit late.”

Dean laughed too, mentally scolding himself. Reaching over the bed, he dislodged the sheets, pulling them free, rubber sheets staying in place and to the rescue.

Castiel raised a brow, making Dean shiver. “High hopes?” he mused.

Dean flushed again. “Just prepared, Alpha.” He threw the soiled sheets into the hamper, replacing them with clean dry ones. “Staying prepared. Just in case.” He threw on some sweats and a t-shirt.

Castiel came up behind him, hugging him from behind. “Cheeky omega. Maybe a round two after some cuddling.”

Dean purred, leaning back into the embrace. “I would love to, Alpha.”

They climbed into bed, Dean laying his head on Castiel’s chest, listening to his heart. Warm and cherished, Dean dozed. Being surrounded by the smell of the alpha had made him feel so relaxed, his body sated and sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. ^_^


	3. Meeting the Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Castiel to family dinner.

Dean woke up slowly, warm and comfortable, still pillowed on Castiel’s chest. The smell of satiation filled the room. He moved his head slightly, looking up at the alpha. The older man’s face was relaxed in sleep, still handsome and strong. He had some stubble on his chin, outlining his jaw and making it seem sharper.

A soft smile played on Dean’s lips. Castiel had stayed. He had stayed and held Dean and he smelled happy. They both smelled happy. Just the memory of what happened made Dean start to leak. He closed his eyes, body quivering, and willed away his bodies reaction.

He must have fallen asleep again because he woke up to large hands softly running up his arm, over his cheeks, down his side. He hummed happily, relishing in the touch.

“Hello, beauty.” Castiel murmured softy, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s cheek. “How was your nap?”

Dean smiled, his cheeks tinged pink. “It was nice, Alpha. Yours?”

“It was nice, being next to you. You smell exquisite. And happy.” Castiel kissed the omeg’as forehead.

“I am happy.” Dean breathed quietly. “Thanks to you.”

The smell of proud and happy alpha bled through the air. Castiel practically purred, pulling Dean close for a kiss. The kiss grew hot fast, a moan escaping Dean’s lips, slick escaping his hole.

Castiel pulled back, his nostrils flaring. “I can smell you, Dean. Can smell how wet you are for me already.” His erection slotting against Dean’s.

Dean flipped himself, lifting to his knees and pushing his pants down. Once they pooled around his knees, he fell forward on his elbows, presenting himself to the alpha. He could feel the back of his thighs wet with his slick already.

Castiel’s hands grazed his skin, stopping to knead his cheeks, pulling them apart. He watched Dean’s hole flutter and release slick at a steady pace. Slipping three fingers in without warning, Dean yelped and moaned. He was still stretched from earlier and so fucking wet already. “So wet, baby. So good for me.” He moved his fingers with purpose and intent.

Dean’s arms shook, pleasure ripping through his body, Castiel hitting his prostate with every thirst of his fingers. His sticky shirt fell up by his shoulders, exposing his already sweating back.

Castiel could see Dean’s omega curves in this position, being bent over for him and him alone. His ass round and swallowing up his fingers like it was starved for him, his back arched, searching for more of what the alpha was giving him. The omega’s slick was already pooling down in the sweatpants around his knees. Removing his fingers, he helped Dean remove his pants and shirt, smoothing his hands over the man’s soft body.

Bending back over, Dean waggled his ass. “I’m ready, Alpha. So ready to take you in me.”

“I know, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you again. Look at you, so needy for me.” Castiel replaced his fingers, sinking four in this time. “So greedy, taking all my fingers in so easily.”

Dean moaned, pushing back onto those thick hot fingers. They filled him so well, but not like Castiel’s cock filled him. He could feel his slick all the way down to his knees, soaking the sheets. “I’m ready. Alpha, please.”

Castiel was going to die because of Dean, wiggling his slick soaked ass in the air, begging for his cock. Who was he to deny the sweet omega in front of him? “Of course, sweetheart. I’m going to stuff you full.” Castiel lead the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance slowly making his way in.

Dean moaned, feeling every inch of Castiel, painstakingly making his way to the base. Once seated fully, Dean felt like he could burst. Being bent over made it feel like Castiel was impossibly deeper than he’d been before. He pushed back, meeting Castiel thrust for thrust, words and moans falling from his mouth.

Castiel pulled Dean up, pulling his back to his check, and fucked up into the omega. He hit all the right spots in this position, angling his cock into Dean’s prostate. “You’re so beautiful like this. Taking me inside of you. I wish you could see yourself.” Castiel panted, kissing Dean’s shoulder.

The omega let his head lull back onto Castiel’s shoulder, letting the alpha fuck him into oblivion. He could feel his cock sway with every thrust.

Castiel licked and nipped at his neck, causing his slick to pour from him, squelching and squishing every time Castiel pulled out and pushed back in. His slick pouring down the alpha’s knees now. They were soaked and seeping in his fluids.

Dean was winding tight, his orgasm fast approaching. “Alpha,” he ground out. “I’m so – Ah! – So close. Going to come.” All he could smell was him and the alpha, fucked out and all hormones.

Castiel’s knot rammed into Dean, again and again, thrust after thrust. “Going to come on my cock, again? Going to take my knot? God, I want to fill you so full, baby.” He bit Dean’s shoulder, not braking the skin.

Dean snapped, cum plashing hot and hard from him, painting the sheets beneath him. He could feel the alpha’s knot pop into him, stretching him so full.

Castiel growled into Dean’s shoulder, seed coating the inside of the omega. Dean slumped back into the alpha, sinking even deeper onto the knot, pulling another orgasm from the alpha, filling him even more, stomach nearly bulging.

Castiel settled them onto their sides, unable to avoid the puddle of slick completely. He treated Dean the same way as last time, marking him with their fluids that escaped Dean’s body. He peppered kisses and caresses along Dean’s body that he could reach, rocking one last orgasm into the omega, making him come weakly too.

Sated and happy, Dean purred and snuggled in closer back into his alpha. He guessed he could say that, his alpha.

“So gorgeous.” Castiel whispered, stroking Dean’s side. He slid his hand forward, splaying it over Dean’s slightly distended stomach, filled to the brim with his cum. “So full with me.”

Dean whined, shifting back, causing the knot to hit his prostate. If he wasn’t squeezed dry, he could probably come again. “So full, Alpha. Just for you. All yours.”

Castiel’s breath left him in a gust, his cock twitching inside the omega. “All mine?” He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, smiling like an idiot. “I’m all yours too, Omega. As long as you’ll have me.”

Happy omega bloomed in the air, sharp and sweet. If Dean could help it, he’d keep the alpha until the day they died. Then a thought occurs to him. “Hey, Cas.  Uhm, do you want to come to family dinner with me tomorrow?” If the man said no, this would be a very awkward half hour.

Castiel pulled Dean closer, hooking his chin over the younger man’s shoulder, watching his hand on the omegas stomach. “You want me to meet your family?” Dean nodded, staying quiet. “I would love to Dean. I can’t wait to meet the people who raised you.”

 

Dean was a ball of nerves. Would Castiel like his family? Would his family like Castiel? Well, yeah. Probably. But would Castiel like his _pie?_ He hoped so. Castiel left in the morning, having to take a conference call from Australia, so Dean had hours to pace his house and pull his hair. Unfortunately he had to shower, washing what was left of Castiel off of himself.

Of course the smell of them stuck to his skin, even if he did wash off the evidence. The scent of Castiel was so far ingrained into his flesh that people would be able to smell it for days. Smell how happy and how well taken care of he was.

He dressed in a black shirt with a red flannel overtop paired with some dark wash jeans. They hugged his ass in such a way he hoped to get a reaction from the alpha.

When Castiel showed up, his pupils swallowed up the blue of his eyes when he saw Dean. “Hello, beauty.” He rumbled.

“Hi, yourself.” Dean blushes. Leaning forward, Dean places a chaste kiss on the alphas lips, only to be dragged back into a more heated one. “I can’t make a mess before you meet my parents. What will they think?” Dean reluctantly stepped back.

Castiel faked a pout. “But I love your mess, Omega.” He huffed. “But I guess you’re right. Shall we?”

 

The drive to his parents’ house was pleasant, having introduced Cas to Baby. He’d been a bit perplexed at Dean’s love for the car but accepted it none the less. He had said she was a beautiful car, so that made Dean happy.

Dean had let his mom know he was bringing someone to dinner, but he didn’t specify that it was an alpha, let alone an alpha who could be scented on Dean’s skin, marked for all to know he was claimed.

Mary was on the porch when they drove up, eyes on Castiel. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say she looked absolutely the part of protective Omega Mother. It made him happy that she was still so protective over her children but there wasn’t need for it this time.

“Hey, ma.” Dean kissed his mother’s cheek, giving her a hug. “This is Castiel.” He stepped back, eyes on the alpha.

Castiel stepped forward, hand outstretched. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mary.”

Mary’s eyes trailed from Castiel to Dean and back again. She smiled, swatting his hand aside pulling him in for a hug instead. “The pleasure is ours. Welcome to our home.”

Making their way inside, Dean saw Sam and John already in the living room, sipping at their beers. Three alphas in one room was sure to interesting, no matter how friendly they were. John and Sam stood, eyes on the alpha. They seemed to be assessing Cas too, protective of the omega bringing someone home for the first time.

Dean fidgeted in the doorway. “Hey, dad. Sammy. This is Castiel. Castiel, the rest of my family.”

Handshakes and pleasantries were passed around. John and Sam’s nostrils flared, no doubt smelling how thick their scents were mingled. Dean wasn’t ashamed, not even a little bit. If they wanted to judge him for getting his rocks off, then so be it.

When both Castiel and he had a beer in hand, they all settled around the living room. They were sat on the love seat, everyone else taking chairs and the couch.

John seemed to be posturing, embarrassing Dean. Yes, he didn’t have much experience dating, but he wasn’t dumb enough to bring someone like one of the alphas he picked up at a bar home. Castiel was a good man.

“So, Castiel, is it? How’d you meet our Dean here?” John took a pull of his beer.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Our Dean” like he was a maiden from a Jane Austen novel. He hoped they didn’t try to ask after his virtue next because they’d be in for a rude awakening.

“Well, we met at that group that Mary mentioned to Dean. A few weeks ago, I rudely interrupted him.” Dean bumped his shoulder into Castiel’s, smiling up at him.

“It’s not like you did it on purpose.” Dean mumbled.

“You mean the group when spoke about his, uh, problem?” John clarified, setting his beer down.

Castiel’s brown knitted together. “Problem? It’s a condition, yes. But it’s no problem. Not for me at least.”

Dean’s face turned beet red. Jesus Christ on a cracker. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Sam choked on his beer, looking on the verge of vomiting, Mary and John turning a bit pink themselves.

Castiel looked around, then down at Dean. “Did I say something?”

Dean’s jaw dropped. Did he _say_ something? The alpha had just nearly confessed to enjoying how wet Dean became during sex and wondered if he said something wrong. Dean could have had a stroke. Oh god, Sammy knew. Dean probably looked like he was about to vomit too.

Mary cleared her throat. “Dean, sweetie. Let’s leave the men to do whatever it is they do. We should start dinner.” She ushered her son from the room, ignoring his protests.

Oh god, he couldn’t be in there to filter what his alpha would say. Well, guess he didn’t really do a good job of that anyway so what’s the difference?

“Dean, you have to let him face the wolves on his own, so to speak.” She retrieved the makings for dinner and pie, handing Dean the pie ingredients. “Make yourself busy and let’s chat.”

Dean grumbled, starting the dough. He mixed the ingredients by hand, making sure that it was mixed properly, no lumps or clumps. Kneading the dough was always his favorite, keeping his mind and hands busy.

“You like him?” Mary inquired quietly from her spot at the counter, putting together something that smelled amazing.

Without turning to face his mother, Dean smiled. “Yeah, ma. I really like him.” He bit his lip, thinking. “I think he likes me too. He doesn’t seem to care about… you know. He seems to actually like me for me.”

“That’s wonderful, baby. I’m happy for you.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You can thank me one day by giving me grandpups.”

Dean squawked, turning toward his mother. “What? For what?!”

She smirked at him, happily going about her business. “Setting you up, of course. I did give you the flyer for the meeting.”

Huh. He guessed she did. He silently made his way over to her, giving her a quick hug, careful not to get flour on her. “Thanks, ma.”

She hugged him back. “What are mothers for, hm?”

 

With dinner done, and the pie in the oven, everyone sat around the table. John and Sam talking amicably with Castiel about his traveling for Gabriel’s Candies. Dean was glad to see and smell no alpha rage coming from his two familial alphas.

“So, do you think you’d take Dean on any of your trips?” Sam inquired, popping open another beer.

Castiel looked to the omega in question, expression like he’d already considered asking him. “I’d like to, if he wants. It’d make the trip far less boring and we could extend it, making it a bit of a vacation.”

Dean smiled at the alpha beside him. “I’d love to go, Cas. Only if I’m not intruding.”

The alpha grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze. “Please, you’d make it tolerable. Being stuck in meetings for hours advertising my brother’s hobby isn’t the most fun thing but the thought of you waiting for me can make it bearable.”

Dean blushed, squeezing back. How’d he get so lucky? A caring, handsome alpha, and he was all Dean’s. Given that the man was at least five years older than him be damned. Dean was glad that his family seemed to take to the alpha, all posturing and challenging aside.

With dinner done, Dean brought out the pie, serving Castiel first. He kept a nervous eye on the alpha, waiting to see him taste his very own creation. Oh no, what is he wasn’t a pie guy? He better be. Dean guessed he could live with Castiel not liking pie but it would sure put a damper on things.

Judging by the small moan Castiel released, he guessed that he liked the pie. The alpha leaned toward Dean, whispering in his ear. “This pie is amazing, Dean. Almost tastes just as sweet as you.”

Dean closed his eyes, cursing the alpha. Thankfully, his underwear remained dry and his scent neutral even when his insides were burning. Damn him. “Thank you, alpha.” He whispered back.

The alpha’s eyes turned dark for a few moments, threatening to swallow up his blue. “Well played, Omega.” He sat up, taking another bite of his as if nothing had just happened. The only person who seemed to notice what had occurred was Mary, who seemed to have a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

 

Pie gone and four beers down Dean’s throat, he was ready for bed. Or to be more specific, Castiel to be in his bed. Saying their goodbyes, Dean hugged him mom. “Thank you, ma.”

Mary patted his cheek. “Of course, sweetie. Just wanted you to be happy and well…” She trailed off, gesturing toward his alpha. Yeah, he was happy. Happier than he’d been since presenting.

When they arrived to Dean’s house, the retreat inside was slow, lazy. Once the door was closed, Castiel held Dean’s head and kissed him with the same amount of speed, slow but sensual. Dean moaned into the kiss, feeling his hole slicken. They weren’t going to rush things tonight.

Making their way to Dean’s bedroom, Castiel kissed and licked his scent into Dean’s scent gland, causing his underwear to soak and his pants to dampen. This must be what heaven felt like. Happy, held, and cared for. “Please.” His only word.

They undressed each other quietly, never completely breaking contact between their bodies. They kissed for a while, standing in the middle of the room, nude as the day they were born. Hands roaming each other’s bodies but never invading or harsh. Nothing like the previous two times they were in a similar situation.

No, they fucked before, hard and fast. This time, Dean wanted Castiel to make love to him. To cherish him and hold him as he quakes.

Catiel laid Dean on the bed, climbing on top of the omega, looming and strong. He eased his way into the younger man, slow and easy, no rush, stretching him as we went. He settled himself for a few moments, quiet but so much being said behind his eyes. He could feel it too.

His thrusts were slow, deliberate, dragging a low moan from Dean with every pass, caressing his inner walls. His omega was beautiful, strong, and so damn smart. And damn, was he taking Castiel’s cock like he was born to do it.

Quicker than he’d like to admit, his knot started to swell, squelching it’s way in and out of Dean’s hole. He could feel Dean start to shake, start to quiver.

“Alpha, please. Knot me.” He panted, ass already milking Castiel’s knot. “Knot me, mark me. Make me yours.” He was so close to coming. So close to the edge.

Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s hips, pulling them up and changing the angle of his thrusts, feeling Dean’s slick roll down his legs and settle in the indents where his knees settled. He was about to pop. “You’re already mine, beauty. All mine, and I’m all yours.”

Dean keened at the angle change, cock hard and throbbing. When the alpha’s knot pushed past his hole and popped to its full size, stretching him impossibly wide, Dean came hard and quiet, jaw clenched, his release painting his stomach.

Castiel came with a grunt, mouth poised on Dean’s neck. He could have bit down, but he wouldn’t take Dean without his permission. Not unless they discussed it first. He caught his breath and flipped them so Dean could rest against his knees, knot sinking even deeper into the omega.

“Oh, alpha.” Dean moaned, kissing Castiel senseless and into his next orgasm, filling Dean impossibly full. He looked down to his stomach, with the amount of cum and the alpha’s knot stuffing him full, he looked huge, making him look pregnant. Maybe one day they would have pups. Oh god, would Mary make them name it after her?

That wouldn’t be so bad, Dean thought. Having pups with this generous and impossibly kind man under him wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Dean rested his head on the alpha’s chest, closing his eyes. He day dreamed about little mini Dean and Castiel’s running around. Yeah, maybe not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. =^_^=


	4. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel leaves on a trip, Dean handles it poorly.

Dean was never one to subscribe to the stereotypical male omega ideal. He didn’t purposefully make himself appear smaller and weaker to appeal to big strong alphas nor did he wear some of the more provocative undergarments that were designed for men like him in mind. Until now. Until Cas. Not that Castiel had asked him to wear panties or pretend to be weak but he made Dean want to give the alpha his omega.

So, if anyone saw Dean browsing the male omega lingerie, he would tell them they were wrong and Dean didn’t wear that. Not technically. He’d never put on the tiny pieces of lace and satin he bought, hiding in a small bag under his bed. So, he wouldn’t really be lying, would he?

Of course, he didn’t have the nerve to wear the garments for the alpha, worried what the man would think. For weeks, the tiny secret sat under his bed, night after night, niggling at the back of Dean’s brain.

When Dean finally worked up the courage to even think about wearing the items for Castiel, the alpha had to leave town for marketing reasons. Of course Dean couldn’t go, he had to attend the monthly staff meeting and he wasn’t feeling well. So, Castiel boarded the plane without Dean, kissing him sweetly goodbye.

 

Dean felt miserable. His temperature was up and he was having cramps. His alpha had been out of the country for a few days and he was having separation issues. Not only did he miss the alpha, of course he did, he’d scent bonded with the man and was experiencing withdrawal. His scent was becoming increasingly sweet to entice his alpha back. Thankfully symptoms didn’t include amped up slick production like a heat brought along.

Dean had packed his laptop case for the meeting, throwing s few papers into his messenger bag and prepared to head out the door. His phone ringing stopped him by the front door, staring at his pale self in the mirror in the entry way.

Castiel’s smiling face popped up on the screen. Dean had taken the picture when they were on an impromptu picnic, Castiel surprising Dean. They had been cloud bursting and the alpha went into an explanation about the different types of clouds there were, a happy smile on his face. Dean couldn’t resist quickly holding up his phone and snapping a picture of the man he was falling in love with.

”Hello?” Dean answered the phone, voice small and rough sounding.

“Dean? Are you okay, baby?” Concern laced itself through Castiel’s voice, Dean could imagine the frown on his face.

Dean gave his reflection a small smile, appreciating Castiel’s care for him. “Hey, Alpha. I’m okay. Just tired. I was about to head to a staff meeting.” The omega rested his head back on the wall. “I miss you.”

“Oh, baby.” Castiel’s voice softened. “I miss you too. I won’t leave your side for days after I get back. I’m craving you, Omega. Craving your scent and the feel of your soft skin.”

A small whine made its way past Dean’s lips. “I wish you were here, Alpha. I wish you were holding me.”

“Me too, beauty. Me too. I’m only here another day. I’ll be back to you soon.” It sounded like Castiel had more to say but was interrupted by someone in the background. “I have to go, baby. I’ll try to call you when I’m done with these meetings. You’re so amazing. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

When Dean made it to the office, he notice sweat beading on his forehead and dampening his shirt. It wasn’t that hot out. He blamed it on his fever. When he walked through the door to the boardroom, all alphas in the room seemed to leer at him. He must have done a shit job at applying the blockers then.

He listened to the points being repeated again and again, company rules and complaints from that one coworker who had to have things their way. It bored Dean senseless but this was his work place after all.

When the meeting was over, Dean quietly made his way to his mailbox, checking the papers he’d received as an email anyway. Waste of paper if you ask him. Stuffing the papers in his bag, he turned to head to the door.

An arm blocked his way, reeking of sulfur and tar. Dean nearly gagged. The arm belonged to an alpha by the name of Zachariah, the co-whatever. Dean never bothered with the man, he smelled awful and Dean didn’t report to him.

“Going somewhere, Omega?” The voice was quiet but it grated at Dean’s nerves. The alpha visibly sniffing in his personal space. “You smell sweet. Looking for an alpha to help you out?”

Dean could have vomited at the advance. God, no. He was taken. His scent turned burnt, anger and disgust bleeding its way through. “No, thank you, Zachariah. I’m doing just fine.”

Zachariah leaned in, nose too close to his neck. “Is your heat coming? I know a couple guys who would love to get their hands on a male omega. We could make it worth your while. What do you say?”

“Zachariah, that is enough.” A loud British accent boomed behind them.

Turning, Dean saw Crowley. He was the man Dean reported to and turned his editing into. Of course he was all alpha, but in a smaller package. His scent was slightly salty and sweet.

Zachariah slinked away, eyeing Dean. “Thank you.” Dean wasn’t above thanking the man, no matter how annoying he was. Crowley wasn’t as bad as Zachariah.

A sad look flited behind his eyes just for a moment. “Don’t mention it. I wish I could fire the fucker but my hands are tied.”

The scent of too many alphas that weren’t his made Dean feel even sicker. Dismissing himself, Dean left and headed home as fast as he could, a cloud fogging his mind.

Surprised of how he even got home, Dean parked haphazardly, trudging his way into the house. Stripping clothes from his burning body, Dean left them trailing through the house. He piled up blankets and pillows all over the bed, pulling them from the couch and closets around the house. As he fell into his bed, his eyes closed and the fog seemed to grow thicker in his mind.

A time later, Dean faintly heard a ringing somewhere in the house, only to turn over and shove his head under the pillows, only to fall back into the blackness of sleep. At another point, he could have sworn he heard knocking. If it was important, they’d come back. He turned over again, pushing himself deeper in the blankets and pillows, drifting back off.

When the knocking came even louder, waking him again, Dean whined. He couldn’t seem to move from his bed, hardly able to open his eyes. Fuck his omega biology. He felt helpless and needy. His mind pulling him under yet again.

 

Black was all Dean experienced for a while, floating and foggy. His thoughts slow and muddled. He thought he was going crazy because the scent of his mom washed under his nose, fresh and linen clean. He could smell a little bit of Sammy too, his smell of old books nauseating. It wasn’t right.

Everyone smelled so wrong. Everyone smelled bad, almost burning Dean’s nose. They didn’t smell like lightning and fire, burning through his body the way her wanted, lighting up his world in a blaze. They smell putrid and stale.

He tried to work his mouth, words tumbling out sluggishly. “No. Gross. Smell wrong.” He tried to twist from the hold of the blankets and sheets, his body week. “Smell bad.”

Voices rumbled around him, confusing him. It was like cotton was stuffed in his ears, the words muddled and unclear. He could feel the sweat dripping from his body, the hormones racing through his system. Was this what dying felt like? All because he had fallen in love with a man who left the country for a few days? God, he was hopeless, helpless.

He was jostled around, like being picked up into someone’s lap. The smell of his mom grew stronger, causing Dean to gag and try to push away. “Bad, stink.” Was all he could manage.

_“He needs the hospital.”_

_“No, he needs Castiel.”_

_“Well, Castiel isn’t here, is he?”_

_“I tried calling. I think he already got on the plane.”_

_“When did you last talk to him?”_

_“Yesterday. I called him right after I came over the first time. Dean’s been down for over a day.”_

_“He’ll be okay, sweetie. He’s strong.”_

_“I know, mom. He’s just my big brother.”_

_“I know, baby. Your father is trying to get ahold of his hotel and…”_

Dean sank back into the blackness, breathing hard and shallow. _If I die like this, I’m going to be so fucking pissed._ The thought crossed his mind. He could laugh. He could laugh and cry because he was so sick from lack of his alpha’s attention. He has lived twenty-six years of his life not having to depend on someone, especially an alpha, only to be thrown into this fucking joke of a situation from a three month relationship. A happy relationship, by the way.

_Just awesome._

 

A series of noises brought Dean closer to the surface, still hovering just below the surface known as consciousness. A door swung open, footsteps clambered down the hall only to stop close by. The smell of electricity just faint enough to draw Dean closer to the surface still, drawing a whine from his lips.

He seemed to be handled from one lap to another, voices insistent and hushed. The room fell quiet, his nose filling with the scent of beach fires and thunderstorms and lightning. His breathing picked up, trying to get as much of the scent into his system as he possibly could from this position.

Dean could feel hand moving through his hair, over his cheeks and over his arms. Words being murmured in his ear like “I’m here, baby.” And “Please, please, please.” He could have sworn he heard “Please, wake up. Please, baby.” But he wasn’t sure.

With every inhale, the fog seemed to clear just a little bit. The fingers on his body became more clear, the words less muddled. His heart rate started to slow. Maybe he was hallucinating but it sounded like the alpha was rocking him, singing softly.

He pried his eyes open, gritty with over a day of sleep. “You’re a good singer.” His voice was rough.

Dean’s face was assaulted with hands and lips, forcing his eyes shut again. “Dean. Oh my god. You’re awake.” Castiel’s voice broke, urgent. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

Dean smiled. “Me too, Alpha.” His body was sore and his fever was still there. He hadn’t eaten or used the restroom in well over twenty-four hours. He felt like he was about to fall apart. But he was awake and he was here, in the alpha’s arms.

 

Castiel notified Gabriel that he wouldn’t be into work a few days, letting him know that he needed to care for his omega. He fed Dean, something easy, and helped him into the bath. Caressing the skin of the younger man’s cheek, he felt guilty.

“I’m okay, Castiel.” Dean murmured quietly, reaching up and grabbing the alpha’s hand. “You didn’t know I’d go through separation sickness. I didn’t either.”

“I left you. I left you here alone.” The alpha rested his head against the edge of the tub. “You got sick because of me.”

“I got sick because I’ve scent bonded with you, you dummy.” The omega reassured the man. “It was no fault of yours.”

It was hard for Castiel to accept Dean’s reassurances, but he seemed to stop apologizing by the next day. He still seemed to pamper the younger man, getting him food and bathing him for a few days. He wanted his omega happy, healthy, and he was deeply in love with him.

 

Dean was staring off into to space, he knew he was. He was lost in thought, thinking of his last day at work. He shuddered, fear and disgust leaking into his scent.

“Dean?” The alpha’s head popped up over the book he was reading. “Are you okay, baby?”

The omega bit his lip, worrying it. “Uhm, yeah. I’m just contemplating on how quick I can get a new job if I quit my current one.

Castiel looked confused. “Quit your job? What happened, baby?” He made his way closer to Dean, sitting on the couch.

Dean contemplated his next words, unsure how to voice his concerns without freaking his alpha out. “Uh, yeah. About that. When I went to the staff meeting, I was already starting to get sick. My scent started to turn sweet, trying to bring you back to me.” Dean paused, eyeing Castiel’s darkening eyes. “I work with some alphas. Most of them didn’t bug me, you know? But this one guy kinda cornered me. Propositioned to share me with his friends.” Dean shuddered.

The alpha closed his eyes, jaw clenched. He already blamed himself for what had happened, now more harm could have befallen Dean because of his actions. He felt so bad, shame and anger soured in his gut.

“My boss stopped the guy, but he couldn’t really reprimand him. I don’t want to be in a place like that, Cas.” Dean pulled the alpha closer. “I don’t want to be where I don’t feel safe. Like I feel in your arms.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close to his heart. “You can quit, Dean. You don’t ever have to be forced into a situation like that. I’ll take care of you. We can move in together, baby. I’ll keep you safe.”

Dean liked the sounds of that. Even if they have only been together for three months, he knew he wanted Castiel and knew he would continue to want the man. He loved him.

 

Dean slipped the lapis colored satin up his legs and over his ass, relishing in the softness caressing his body. He had worked himself into actually wearing the contents of the little bag under his bed for his alpha, most close to the color of the older man’s eyes. A few were a shade of green, while one was pink, Dean’s guilty pleasure.

He could feel his cock start to swell and press against the panties, smooth against his heat. He couldn’t wait to see his alpha’s reaction. Would he enjoy Dean’s panties? He’d never given any inclination that he’d care one way or another but Dean was pretty sure he wouldn’t exactly mind.

Dean tiptoed down the hall, making his way quietly to the bedroom he now shared with the alpha. Their room. Their nest. Peaking his head through the cracked door, he spied Castiel propped up on some pillows, financial report in hand. Damn, was he handsome. He inched his way into the room, trying to push aside his instinct of covering his naked flesh.

Castiel lifted his eyes from his paper for a second only to trail them back. Less than a second later, he eyes whipped back toward Dean, taking him in. His eyes traveled over Dean’s curves, up and down his body, focusing on his panties. “Omega.” The alpha breathed out.

Dean trembled, slowly stepping his way to the bed. He stood at the edge, breath quivering. “Hi, Alpha.” He crawled into bed, up on Castiel’s lap, removing the papers from his hand. He placed them carefully on the nightstand, turning his attention back to the alpha. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

The alpha moved his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, running them back over his ass and squeezing the globes. Dean’s ass was perky and round and Castiel was obsessed with it. “A Happy birthday, indeed. Are you my present?”

Dean purred, hole leaking. He nodded, licking his way over Castiel’s scent glad. “Not the only thing. I have one more thing.” He leaned over to his side of the bed, opening his nightstand. He pulled out a small box, unsubstantial and brown in color. He handed it over with shaking hands.

Castiel opened the box, staring at the contents. He stared, and stared, barely moving. A breath left him, he looked up to Dean.

Dean gave him a small smile, pulling a green collar from the box. It was small, delicate. “You don’t have to collar me if you don’t want to. I won’t wear it in public, not unless you want me to. It stands for my offer to you.” Dean bit his lip, pulling the box from Castiel’s hands, placing it back in his nightstand. “I want you to be my mate.”

Tears formed in the alpha’s eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He surged forward, kissing Dean with so much heat that Dean felt it through his veins. The kiss was filled with teeth and passion, their teeth clashing.

The omega pulled back, searching Castiel’s eyes. “Speak to me, Alpha.”

“Yes.” Castiel answered, smiling. “Yes, yes. I would love to be your mate.”

Happy omega flooded the room. He surged forward again, fighting Castiel’s tongue with his own, moans escaping his lips. He could feel Castiel grow hard under him, stabbing his ass. He grew even wetter, his panties soaking in the back. “Alpha.” He moaned.

Castiel placed the collar on his nightstand, flipping them over. He pinned Dean to the bed, legs wrapped around his middle. He pulled the omega’s panties down and off the younger man, throwing them on the floor was a wet sound. “Sweet Omega, I’ll take care of you.” He divested himself of his own boxers, returning to his place over Dean. His Dean, his mate. He slipped two fingers into Dean’s wet hole, watching his face contort into bliss.

Dean moaned, feeling Castiel scissor him open. Stretch him wide to take his cock. When Castiel slipped a third finger in, Dean arched his back, trying to get those hot fingers in deeper. He watched Castiel watch his fingers, in and out, gush after gush of slick accompanying each time he withdrew his fingers.

“So wet. Always so wet, Omega. So tight, even after taking my cock. I could die happy, baby.” Castiel crooned, adding a fourth finger, rushing the stretch. “Swallowing my fingers so well, baby.”

Dean hissed at the hasty intrusion but it felt so good. He could feel his hole accepting Castiel’s fingers easier and easier with each pass, loosening for his mate’s cock, his knot. “I’m ready, please. Fuck me, mate me.”

Castiel rubbed his cock with Dean’s slick, loving the feeling of Dean on him. He posed the head of his cock at Dean’s entrance. “I love you, Dean. I love you so much.” He pushed in before the omega could respond, cutting him off. He slowly inched his way into Dean, watching himself sink in, little by little until he was fully seated.

Dean groaned, being filled so full. No matter how many times he felt Castiel inside of him, he could never grow old of it. He could grow old with the man though. “So full, Alpha. You fill me so good.” Dean cried out when the alpha started to thrust.

The alpha pulled Dean’s legs up, throwing one over his shoulder, sinking impossibly deeper. Dean’s hole was hugging him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. He could come right now with just the sight of Dean writhing below him. He could feel Dean’s slick trailing down his balls, down his thighs. It was fantastic.

Dean was already so close, he wanted to come so bad with his alpha buried deep inside of him. “Make me come, Alpha. Bite me. Mate me.” He could feel Cas’ knot start to swell, squelching it’s way in and out of his hole. When Castiel slammed his knot into Dean’s hole, he bit his teeth deep into the omega’s scent gland, binding him and marking him for life. Dean cried out, coming in between their two stomachs, painting them with his release.

Castiel came inside of Dean, panting his womb white, filling him with his seed. God, he filled Dean so full, fuller than he’d filled him before. “Bite me.” He panted, licking Dean’s mating bite. “Bite me, Omega.”

Dean didn’t hesitate, sinking his teeth into the alpha’s gland as well, dragging another orgasm from the man. Each spurt of seed filled him fuller, making his stomach distend. Now that they were mated, Dean was fertile. Maybe he would take. Maybe Dean would fall pregnant with their mating sex.

“I love you.” Dean panted. “I love you, Castiel. My mate.”

Castiel kissed him, spilling again into Dean. “I love you too, my sweet Dean.”

Dean guesses the panties had been a good idea after all. Well, and the proposition. He was happy, filled, and possibly pregnant. He’d never been happier. He purred, resting his head back, closing his eyes. He smiled when Castiel started to mark them with their spilled fluids, playing some around his lips, letting Dean taste them together on his tongue.

Castiel was his future, his happiness.

 

           

Their first child did happen to be named after Dean’s mother, Catherine for her middle name. She was blond, loud, and all theirs. Dean had never been happier, his mate and his pup filling his heart. He knew he could make more room though, letting more pups into his heart and to his home. Catherine was enough for now but soon, definitely soon, he wanted another one. Castiel had agreed, partly because he loved to see Dean round with his spawn, breasts swollen with omega milk. He would give Castiel as many pups as he wants. Dean wanted them too. An entire army full, if he could.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! :D What did you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
